<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celestial plaything by Lowkee_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077501">Celestial plaything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkee_me/pseuds/Lowkee_me'>Lowkee_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel/Human Relationships, Background Metatron (Supernatural), Bloodplay, Branding, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Feeding, Heaven, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Micheals somewhat nice, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, People as Pets, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Needs a Hug, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, humans as pets, not exactly canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkee_me/pseuds/Lowkee_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday morning everything was going fine until he came, my whole family was killed and now I’m an archangel-oh excuse me ex-archangel plaything, a tool for him to get back at his dad..God. Why me..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer (Supernatural) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Michael (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ceiling fans spins slowly coming into view, turning blurry then nothing, as I rub my eyes again. It’s sunday and that means one of two things, we're going to clean the house, I groan in my head. Or we’re going to church.. I look over at the clock hanging on the wall, the sun hitting it on an angle. It’s 9:00 am, the groan escapes this time,even though I didn’t mean it to. I hear my door open,<br/>“Oh sleeping beauty is up, <em>it's a miracle</em>.”<br/>The sarcasm rolls off her tongue as she places some clothes on my bed. A dress, some black stockings to match,church clothes. She turns to my mirror leaning against the wall and fixes her make-up. My sleepiness starts to recede as her perfume hits me hard.<br/>“Well, come on get washed and dressed. We need to be there nice and early,”<br/>My mom says facing me. “Or at least there by 11..” She smiles, that comforting kinda “time pausing smile” before walking out.<br/><br/>Me being not really the most religious person makes church pretty awkward. I'm not the most talkative nor stand up and “<em>sing and clap” </em>kinda type either.And of course our church is, making me and my brother stand out like a weed in a flower patch. <br/>I swing my legs over the side of the bed and look in the mirror before getting up, nothing special but a quick glance. I have twists in so I threw on my bonnet, before heading into the bathroom, and into the shower. I get dressed, do my usual hair routine, oil my hair, put mousse on the ends of my twists,lay my edges. Then I went into my room to do my make-up.<br/>“Wait..where’s my eyelash glue?” I groan, leaning over my bureau and start searching through each drawer. It somehow fell into my third drawer. I threw the clothes my mom laid out for me on and ran downstairs. My Dad just got done feeding our dog a cute brown and white pitbull, Sheba watching her scarf down the last few pieces like her life depended on it, while my brother comes out the kitchen with something to eat wrapped up in a paper towel and a water bottle, while balancing his phone in the other hand in my peripheral. As he walked past it broke me from my trance. He flops down on the couch, preoccupied by his phone. He’s the oldest 22, while I'm 18 and still worrying about life and college. My mom hurries down the stairs and yells to my dad who’s grumbling to himself about how we're going to be late. Then perks up like a dog that just heard the crinkle of the it’s food bag. As she grabs her purse and heads to the front door. “Alright great let’s go.”<br/>He places Sheba in the cage, and she looks over at me with her wide pleading eyes, that combined with that “pitbull look”caught my eye. Her eyes so big you could see her light brown iris with small hints of a mossy green on the edges sparkle. The brown matching her fur hazelnut brown. I pet her head through the cage before leaving and heading to the car.<br/><br/>It’s 11:00 by the time we get there.The organ playing a soft melody in the background as we walk in the doors towards the church pew. The light shines through the stained glass lining the windows, triumphantly. Illuminating specks of dust that float in the air. We have our usual service, singing, he preaches, we give tithe,drink the “blood of Jesus” then a few more songs. My dad, the most religious out of the family, made me and my brother act more lively and “<em>into it</em>” for the last few songs.Then gratefully he forgets about us as he makes his way over to the pastor for “life advice” and questions.<br/>We head home like usual, do some errands. Me and my brother joke around to make time go a little faster. It’s 9:00 and I've changed my clothes and I'm slowly drifting off listening to the music on my phone. Then I hear a rush of feet flying down the stairs.<br/>“Hey.. Hey get up I know you're not sleep..” “Hey, come on man i'm tired..” “No you’re not getting up..” “Get up!”<br/>“Alright im up im up.”<br/>I look up at him, my eyes surly pleading with him to let me sleep, probably red and glossy. “Come on we’re gonna go to a party. I'm gonna sneak you in.”<br/>I sit up and look at him confused.<br/>“Wait, but our parents..”<br/>“Its fine there both sleep, but with you all slow and sleepy and shit they’ll probably wake back up come on, 20 questions till fucking tuesday!”<br/>I know I'm tired but I can't pass up a party, which we very rarely get to go to. I sign.<br/>“Alright fine let's go...asshole.”<br/>I smirk and giggle. <br/>He runs to his car, and I hop in. He pulls out and you could almost see the excitement radiating off him.He speeds off reving the car. When we finally got there, I was confused I didn’t see the club,but could sure as hell hear it. Then as we turned the corner there it was. Huge neon pink sign saying “The burniham lounge” in big glowing letters. There's a line outside, guys with ladies hooked by the arm, in short sleek dresses and skirts. My brother and I passed them all, walking right to the bouncer. He looks at him and lets him right in as for me his eyes wonder up and down me a smirk flashing on his face and he watches me enter. We walk up a pair of steps, listening as the club music gets louder and louder then boom. Lights flash, music blasting and of course my brother runs to the bar.<br/>“Two long islands,”<br/>The bartender eyes me, then my brother.<br/>“ID?”<br/>I look up at my brother, he pulls out his and another card..Omg he got a fake id..wait no of course he has a fake. The bartender takes both and shrugs.<br/>“Alright, here you are.” And passes them to use.My brother flashes the biggest grin,facing me then dances around with the two drinks in hand, feeling so confident as the bartender walks off. “And here <em>you</em> are,”<br/>He turns the straw to me and hands me the drink. I smirk and laugh as I take a sip.And this is where we have a little too much fun. Drink after drink starts to dawn on me, after my third, my brothers dumb ideas started to appeal to me.<br/>“Okay,Okay what about I race you to your sixth drink..”<br/>Dev, i..i can't do that.. I can't drive.. You know that if you get drunk..”<br/>I slur back.<br/>“Oh,come on don’t be a puss, <em>puss PUSS.</em>.”<br/>He starts to chant and the other people start to join in, I laugh.</p><p>“Alright were gonna see whos the fucking puss, bartender gimme another..” Everyone at the bar turns to watch us both drag down drink after drink. And of course we way past six and were on to eight. And we were slumped. He stumbled off the bar stool onto the dance floor and beckoned me over, I shaked my head, and laughed acting like I didn't see him. And he went over and grabbed me pulling me onto the dance floor, the light and the music pulled me into a trance it was like the club was alive and breathing. The fuzziness of the lights, people dancing to the beat,it was beautiful. I watch someone cut through the crowd towards us, the lights making their silhouette come into view then disappear as the lights continue to flow with the beat. A step, he’s gone, another step he’s closer, and he’s gone. Then he grabs dev by the shoulder “Hey!”<br/>“Hey, how's it going Alex.”<br/>“Great, who’s this beautiful young lady?”<br/>“My sister, Y/n.” He scoots me over to the guy, He has a fresh haircut,with a five o clock shadow,and is wearing a waistcoat, a candy apple red with a satin pearl button up shirt.With matching red dress pants and dress shoes with a gucci belt to top it all off. He looked amazing.. Hot really fucking hot actually.<br/>“Nice to meet you Y/n”<br/>His accent hitting me a little harder as he said my name, Italian.. I think.<br/>“Hey Dev, follow me i got some shit you’ll love..”<br/>My brother follows him and is brought up some more steps,they wind up almost into a spiral. You can see the whole dance floor from here, the Dj, the bar, everything. I giggle looking over the crowd thinking about how they look like dolls, and almost trips up the stairs. We walk up to two other bouncers, the guns on their waist very much in view. As we pass into a smaller vip lounge, three other women are sitting on couches, smoking hookahs talking to other men similarly dressed to Alex. One of them looks up and smiles and pats the couches and we sit down. Someone in clothing matching the bartender brings up a hookah and places it on the table by the couch. And puts some weed in it lighting it for us. I decline but of course my brother doesn't and gladly takes it. Alex and my brother start to lightly conversate as I try to come down from my buzz, the music starting to pick up. Then I get dizzy so dizzy..I'm going to throw up.<br/>I ran out, and flew down the stairs to the bathroom, I stumbled into the stall and clasped a hand on the wall bracing myself as I hurled. It just kept coming and coming, I slumped down onto the floor just exhausted. After I was sure I was done, I grabbed some toilet paper and whipped my mouth. And tried to steady myself taking some deep breaths, for a minute I thought I was heading into round two. Once I feel a little bit better, a headache comes on.<br/>“Shit.. guess I can’t take my liquor as well as I thought.”<br/>I laugh nervously slowly raising up clutching the wall, I made my way over to the sink,turning it on. And cupping my hands together and taking small sips of water, and swishing some around to get the terrible taste out of my mouth. I do it a few times then look up at myself in the mirror.<br/>“We need to go, I'm trashed..”<br/>The music has slowed down now, everything seems to be slowed down. I stumble up the stairs and find my brother still talking. I decided to look down at the crowd over the railing in my haze, it was really mesmerizing. I watched as a couple went to the bar and back to the dance floor.</p><p>Another couple kissed, then headed to the bathroom barely making it while full on making out. I giggle. Then I noticed something that made me a little uneasy. A guy with a few other men started to charge over through the crowd to the stairs. Something on his side sparkling in the dim light, a gun with a silencer held tight against his leg.<br/>“Oh, shit..<em>Shit</em>!”<br/>I run into the lounge, and interrupt them, whisper what I saw into his ear, he brushes me off. “Dev, we need to go now..”<br/>“I'm about to make a deal,hold up.”<br/>“No, we.. we need to go now,Dev..<em>Now</em>!”<br/>I pulled on his arm and as soon as I went to pull him off the couch the man entered the lounge. “There he is! Alex my man!”<br/>The man says, walking over and pulling him into a hug,I noticed he brings his other arm up and puts the gun up against his side. “You should have listened to me when you had the chance, you piece of shit.”<br/>He barely whispers into his ear the last word audible snarled as he presses on the trigger. And Alex’s breath hults in his chest,and he slumps onto the man's shoulder, before collapsing to the ground. I was so shocked I didn't realize my brother was pulling on my arm, everything was just frozen in time, I looked down at my hand,not even realizing that I must have brought it up to shield myself. Was covered in blood, then started to shake. I reached up with my free hand and touched my face feeling the blood that sprayed my lips and my right eye. Then everything comes into picture. “Y/n get up come on!”<br/>I finally get my body to move and run with him, as we pass the doors out of the vip I see the body guards pull their guns and shoot. We race down the stairs as many other people run frantic with us hearing the body guards guns go off.<br/>My brother looks at me as we make our way to the car, and hops in the passenger side. I look at him confused. “Dev,what are you..”<br/>“I can’t drive, I'm high and I'm drunk, you have to drive!”<br/>“But I can't I dont know what to do..”<br/>“I’ll teach you whatever you don’t know,alright just get in.”<br/>I hop in throwing the keys into the ignition. And pulling the gear back, and pressing the pedal down,hard.<br/>I notice a group of people running after us, the guys that shot Alex, they see us in the car and charge after us. As they run, they pass a street light and disappear, then the light illuminates them and he changes in the blink of an eye into a huge dog looking creature. I stare at them through the rear view mirror in complete confusion. And me and my brothers eyes meet. “Did..did you see that?”<br/>“Yeah, what the fuck was that, there’s no way that was a werewolf..”</p><p>They gain on us fast, running upside the car and banging into it. One swipes the car, and then we both hear the eerily noise of steel squeaking, loudly. It swerves the whole car and we almost fly into the curb. I couldn’t go any faster on these roads. So my only other option was fighting back.<br/>I turned to steering wheel hard and the wolf went flying into another car, denting the whole thing as it made impact. I take some hard turns to shake them and knock the rest off us. We sped all the way to our house, paranoid and shaking as we entered the house. As I closed the door, trying my best not to slam it. My brother turned to me.<br/>“There's.. Holy fuck.. There's no way we just got chased by werewolves.. Fucking werewovles.” His body is still shaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning didn’t come easy and we stayed up the whole night scared that the police would come after us for questioning, or worse the gang would find us. I knew we shouldn’t have gone.. I watch as he passes back and forth.<br/>“Shit..the cops are probably going to come,me and him go way back. But god, if our parents find out,they’ll be on our ass for months..I mean a shooting is much worse then some drinking and drugs.”<br/>I turn to look at him confused. “I think both are pretty ..bad actually.” He stops and sits next to me on the couch, My mind wonders back to what happened.. <em>I mean werewolves..werewolves?! There’s no way that’s what we saw someone had to have drugged us, lsd..roofies?</em> He turns to me.<br/><br/>“I know exactly what you’re thinking, I mean i've smoked weed a billion times but have never seen hallucinations like that before.I mean you heard and saw everything I did..right?”<br/>“Yeah.. I can't explain it either..”<br/>“You shook them off us right, then we should be safe, they couldn’t have followed us home.” “Yeah, right after the one next to me went flying they all stopped.. I wonder why?”<br/><br/>“Hey, what are yall doing up so early!”<br/>My dad comes down the stairs yawning.<br/>“Oh, um we we’re going to cook you guys breakfast in bed.”<br/>My brother quickly says.<br/>“Oh, alright what's the <em>occasion</em>?”<br/>My brother pauses then straightens up, he’s pretty good at persuasion.<br/>“We know you probably knew we left last night,and this is our way of making it up to you and mom.”<br/>He throws on this sincere smile and nods at me. I take the hint and nod in agreement.<br/>“Yeah, we thought it could be the most we can do..”<br/>“Yeah, it is and if you don’t mind me asking where yall two went?”<br/>He leans up against the wall and turns,facing us.<br/>“Just went to the party at a friend's house,that's all. Now can you head back up stairs so this surprise breakfast can stay still somewhat of a surprise.”<br/>My brother throws his hands up to emphasize his impatience and throws a joking smile my dad's way.And he throws him up in surrender, ascending back up the stairs.<br/><br/>We start breakfast in silence my brother mentioning how we need to keep quiet on what happened. So we continue on like nothing happened. After breakfast my dad gets ready for work and leaves and mom stays doing some house work while we help.<br/>“Oh,crap I need some more detergent and bleach.”She grabs her purse and heads out.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, y'all better finish up the living room by the time I get back, alright?”<br/>“Yeah,we will!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closes we look at each other and the words fly out of our mouths.We talk about how we’re living with werewolves, then it goes deeper into what else we are living with..vampires..ghosts. Then some light hearted joking to lighten the mood. And with a loud bang on the front door the air grows heavy. My brother answers.</p><p><br/>“Good morning, are you Devon Williams?”<br/>“Um,yes sir.. Mr?”<br/>“Flint,Officer Flint.” “I'm here because a friend of yours was caught in some cross fire last night.” “I was told that you were at the place of the accident,and would like just ask you a few questions..may I come in?”<br/>My brother moves aside and lets the officer in.<br/>“Could I offer you anything Officer?”<br/>“No,no im fine ma’am thank you..were you at the club with him?”<br/>The officers sits with his legs spread his arms resting on his legs hands intertwined. “Yes,I was.”<br/>I sit down on the couch next to my brother,the officer adjacent to us.<br/>“Did you two get a good look at the men that came into the club that night.”<br/>“No,not really,It was too dark.We went there with the intent that we wouldn’t even meet Alex. We didn't know he owned that club.”<br/>“So that means I can rule out that you weren’t helping him and his gang at all,especially drug distribution?”<br/>“No,not at all.”<br/>“Well, I'm gonna have to bring a few of my men to keep a good view of you two,because those boys that shoot Alex dont know that.”<br/>“And I'm guessing that they came after your car, huh son?”<br/>My..car?”<br/>We both looked at eachother and remembered the werewolf that tore up the car.<br/>“Oh,um yeah officer..we were on our way to a mechanic.”<br/>“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair for the time being,let y'all be on your way.” The cop pulled his pant legs up as he rose from the chair,fixed his belt. I hurried to the door to open it,and watched him playing the best easy going smile I could. He pulled off with a wave out the car window. “Shit we forgot..”</p><p><br/>My brother rushed to the front door to witness the damage in the daylight and up close and it was bad,the driver's side door in ribbons. Three distinct claw marks. The steel of the door flayed out. “There’s no way it did that..”<br/>“That’s insane, wait.. how are we going to hide it?”<br/>“I don’t know.. Wait, were you serious about the whole mechanic thing?”<br/>“ I don’t really have the money..so no not really.”<br/>“Well we can get the tarp from the garage and put it on it till we get the money.”<br/>I suggested, I was quite sure that our dad still had it in there,so I ran to get the keys and open it. And we drove the car the farthest into the driveway and tampered it down.</p><p>Dinner was better than breakfast, our parents seemed to have gotten over what we did. It was my night to do the dishes,so I sent up my usual thing. Our kitchen had a window over the sink, and I'd set my phone on it as I did the dishes. I watched a few shows almost,I'm almost done and I look at the clock,12:00 at midnight. I shrug, I'm usually up till midnight because I goof around. Or “<em>get too into</em>” a show. My last dishes were a few pots and pans, one needing to soak overnight so I put it on the stove. I wiped everything down and went to head up stairs and almost got startled to death by my father standing in the kitchen staring at the pot soaking. He just stared at it even after I asked what he was doing,he slowly turned to me, breaking from the trance.<br/>“Do you hear that?”<br/>“No hear <em>what</em>..”<br/>“The voices..I know I probably sound crazy but for the last week I’ve been hearing these whispers talking..then one of them singled out from the many and said my name.”<br/>“He said that he was an angel of the lord Y/n..and that I was chosen out of my faith,devotion to the lord and that he needed me..”<br/>A chuckle of hysteria escaped him as he continued.<br/>“Can you believe that..”<br/>He turned fully facing me,then clutching his hand,his fingers rubbing circular patterns.Almost in a somewhat comforting way but also rushed. His brows now knit together.<br/>“He's talking to me now, he says his name is Zachariah-..”<br/>“Dad, I think you need to go to bed okay..”<br/>I take hold of his arm and softly try to lead him out the kitchen and he yanks back it back hard. “You don’t believe me do you..but its okay?! He told me the rest of you would be sceptics.” “Here i’ll show you, i’ll restore your faith..”<br/>I stared scared and confused as he reached over to the dials in the stove turning it on high,the pot with the soapy water coming up to a small simmer.<br/>“Dad, I don't know <em>what’s gotten into you</em> but you need to stop-.”<br/>I gently push him away from the stove.<br/>“Stop..<strong>Get off me-</strong>”<br/>He shoves me hard to the floor,back of my head hitting the counter as I fell. I groaned and looked up staring wide-eyed as he threw the pot and hit the wall. I flinced and ducked my head down hearing it hit the ground with a loud clash. His hand was over the burner just floating there for a quick second then he slapped it down, the fire engulfing it. And he just stood there with a creepy smile.<br/>“Dad <em>stop</em>-..”<br/>I lept off the floor going for his hand before stopping completely in my tracks, mouth stuck open. It was fine..fine as the fire flickered around it no burns or boiling skin..nothing.<br/>“See, He’s keeping me safe, he swore that nothing would happen and look!”<br/>He chuckled again lifting the hand and smacking it back down to prove his point.<br/>“<strong>Dad, just stop</strong>! <strong>Stop</strong> <strong>I</strong>-..I get it.”<br/>I grab his hand and turn the dial off.</p><p>“He said that now that he’s proven himself that he needs to take full control over me make me his vessel to finish out god's mission.”<br/>He pulled his hand back into his side,starting back up the rubbing.<br/>“I-..yes of course Zachariah.. I will.”<br/>“Dad no <strong>stop</strong>..you don’t know what that thing is..”<br/>But he ignores me slumping to the ground and getting on his knees.<br/>“Yes..Yes take me.. <strong>Take me and fulfill your mission..take me in the name of god!”</strong><br/>His neck cranes up to the ceiling and he continues chanting. I cower back and catch myself as I almost trip into the counter. I turn and run to get my mom. Almost to the steps the light flicker and the ground starts to shake. I race up the stairs and it hits me this ear piercing sound.I fall to my knees in the hallway,it's so loud, it hurts. My hands came up to my head covering my ears but it didn’t help it was as if they weren’t even there. My eyes squeeze shut and I fall to my side,tears start to slip out. Then it stops.. I let out a startled gasp my breathing ragged. I get up and hurry into my parents room. My mom is slowly getting off the floor.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!”<br/>“I don't know-.. but you need to come down stairs now-..somethings wrong with dad!” My brother throws the door open and follows us down stairs. The whole first floor was dead silent and pitch black. Pieces of light bulb crunch under our feet as we make our way into the kitchen. The moon glows through the window,leaving a silhouette of a man standing there.<br/>“Dad..”<br/>I grabbed my phone off the counter and turned it on the battery was about to die so the light was low.<br/>Dad turned to face us, what little light shining on his face.He had a blank look,stern his eyes slowly making contact in our direction. He rolled his shoulders and signed. Then walked past us on his way to the front door as if we didn’t exist.<br/>“Honey,were are you going..honey?!<br/>My mom raced after him and grabbed for him, and my dad hand flew back and she went flying into the wall. She grunted as she slid down and grasped her side.<br/>“Mom?!”<br/>We both ran over to her.<br/>“Omg, mom are you okay-.. Mom.”<br/>Our father turned to us just looking over, and continuing on out the door and into the woods behind our house.<br/>I ran off after him.<br/>“Dad-.. dad stop come back please-..”<br/>I yelled, tripping over twigs and rocks as I ran up to the opening in the woods.<br/>“Well looky what we have here..”<br/>I turned around sharp facing the guy from last night in the club.<br/>“Now you had to know we were coming back to get you, right?”<br/>He threw his hands out to the side as he laughed.<br/>“Right~”</p><p>He said as he walked up closer,my head rising up realising his true height. I was frozen in fear as he grabbed me pulling me to his chest, his arm around my waist wrenching me up to get a better grip. I twisted and bucked, dropping my phone, his hand flying up and clasping over my mouth as I screamed.<br/>He starts to walk back to the house,carrying me in.<br/>“This day just keeps getting better and better~! The whole damn families here and there’s only two of you,fan-fucking-tastic i’lll take you all out myself.”</p><p> </p><p>My brother lunges for him and my mom as well. And the guy drops me to the ground. He growls and shoves my brother as my and catches my moms hands in his. He squeezes her hands and I listen as her fingers bend back and crack and pop as she cries out. Long brown and black hair grows out the man's palms and claws sprout from his fingertips. I scurry back away from them and run into the kitchen to get a weapon, stumbling around in the dark. I grab the closest thing and run back into the living room,throwing my hands out to feel around. Then i trip and stumble into the wall. I reach down to feel what I tripped over and my hand grazes over..a face...then hair. The hand flew back to my side like it grazed a flame. The other claps over my mouth.. Half of me wanting to wrench while the other cry at the same time. “Mom?” Tears well up in my eyes, and my body starts to shake.”Oh,god no..no no no.”<br/>My brother yells for me but I can't look away,but I break from the stare. He’s asking for the knife so I throw the knife to him, he catches it and breakers free from the werewolves grasp and hops on the guys back stabbing him right in his shoulder twisting the blade. The werewolf howls and throws my brother off him, and takes the knife out, throws it to the floor and kicks it away under the couch. He stalks over to my brother, as I run to try to get the knife from under the couch. It's too far under the couch I couldn't reach it..no god no.<br/>I shove my whole arm under trying to stretch and reach it. As I hear my brother grunt and choke. I turn back to him and he’s shoved against the wall,the werewolf’s grip tighten and claws pricking at his neck.<br/>“Go,Y/n go!”<br/>“I can’t just leave-..I Dev..”<br/>“Just..-go..Y/n..Please”<br/>“Yeah go ahead hun~ I love a good chase.”<br/>He says as I run out the door into the woods. Running as fast as my legs would go.<br/>I look back for a second and I see him walk out the door and stop on the porch.I could feel the predatory smile on his face as he ran off after me.<br/>I zig-zagged through the trees and bushes. Only having the moon to light my way. I could hear his footsteps gaining on me driving my mind wild. My heart beat buzzin in my ears, my lungs burning. Then in a matter of seconds I'm being thrown into a tree,all the air in my lungs forced out,as I hit the forest floor I curl in on myself. My sides hurt with every little measly breath I managed to pull in. Something had to have broken, I could have swore a rib or two.<br/>“Almost had me scared there, thought you were actually getting away,thats no fun hun,come on now.”</p><p>My vision is swimming,all I could manage to see was back and white dots. I slowly raised up on one arm trying to get bigger gasps in, winced from the pain then felt the overwhelming urge to puke. As I gasped I knew I wasn't getting enough oxygen I could feel it. “Hey now I know you're not giving in yet,where’s that fighting spirit!”<br/>He walked over and slashed his arm down, throwing me a few feet.<br/>The air getting knocked from my chest again,my hand instinctively going to my side again.And I feel it blood going from a small blotch to gushing out. I cry out and clasp two hands to it feeling my insides push out as my back arched in pain. I could feel my hand against my intestines warm, and wet. I couldn’t hold the tears back then and went into a full on sob. My fingers fumbling to shove my guts back inside me my head flew back into the ground looking up at the stars through tear stricken eyes.<br/><em>Oh-..oh god please.</em>.<br/>I tried my best feeling the life fading from my body to pull in small quick ragged breaths. I was going to die..<br/>My sobs break down into small hiccups and little breaths as I shake on the ground. “Shh..shh i know it’s painful just let go and it’ll be all over, just let go.”<br/>As I stared up at the starry night, grey clouds passing over the moon. I get my very last bits of energy together and get up and hobble away.<br/>He smirks and follows me at a leisurely pace, I reach down and grab a rock as big as my palm and hurdle it right at him. Hitting him square in the eye. He keens over and cries out as I limp as fast as I could into the night. I could barely see now a black edging in closing in on my vision making it narrowed down. As I walk I can hear him coming after me my ears narrowing down to just listening to his footsteps, twigs crunching. I know my fate is sealed but as I walk I could swear I saw my dad walking ahead. Maybe my mind was hallucinating, a small comfort before my last breathe and impending doom. But I follow after him anyway.<br/>“Dad..”<br/>I call out in a raspy voice tripping and stumbling into a nearby tree. I can feel more of my guts slipping from my quaking blood soaked palm and arm. I give up trying to hold them in It’s no use.<br/>“Dad..please..”<br/>I can’t fight anymore..I give up and clasp onto the forest floor, I feel leaves and dirt poke and mingle into my intestine. I look up at the sky,one last time as my eyes flicker shut.</p><p>“Dad..?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Purgatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im..<em> still here? I don’t fully feel here like something is missing.</em></p><p>I open my eyes and see nothing,and for a minute thought maybe I just didn’t open them. I try again to the same blackness,but I can hear a soft noise in the background. Like air flapping through something,soft whooshing noises. My eyes are too heavy to stay open but it's not like I'm missing anything. I listen to the flapping slowly fade into a dull buzzing, my conscience slipping from me.</p><p>I jolt awake, air flooding into me. All my sensations coming together at once I groan and slowly rise up off the forest floor. I brush the dirt and leaves off my body as I look around. Everything is grey.. like all the color in the world got switched off all of a sudden. My hands then fly up to my side and feel for the wound.. And it's gone I look down and there’s nothing, I feel around a second time to make sure and yup im fine. A small sign of relief eases out as I stand up. The comfort not staying long. <br/>“Where am..I?” I look up at the sky, the sun an odd dark grey spot in the sky as it shines over the trees,clouds splay out across the sky like lichen covering a tree.. It was like a normal day, just no color and a little more dark than normal like a photo filter.. I felt a small breeze and looked down to see fog, semi thick covering the ground enough to make your feet disappear like sticking your foot in muddy water. <br/>“What the hell, am I alive?” I whisper to myself as I start off in the direction I woke up to. “I mean I could have sworn that I was dead, Is this the <em>afterlife</em>, a forest that you just wander for eternity?” I look at my wrist and thought of something. <br/>“Don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner..” I nervously bring my other hand up to the vein and feel..nothing.</p><p><br/>As I walked I started to really think I was not going to get anywhere,that this is it. <em>Just wandering and wandering..alone. Tears start to well up in my eyes. Why was I here..where are the rest of my family.. Something dawns on me. What if no.. am I in purgatory?! What if my family are in heaven and I'm stuck here?</em></p><p><em> <br/></em>A lump forms in my chest then slowly rises up to my throat. <em>Was that the last time I was going to see them forever..the last time that I joked with him.. Saw his smile and listened to his goofy laugh.. </em></p><p> </p><p>I wrapped my arms around my body,trying my best to comfort myself but failing a small sob escaping my mouth. Tears make the trees bend and warp. “No..but what did I do..why am I-i here I should be..- I should be with them. I can't be alone, no I can’t take this p-please.” <br/>I tried to take a few deep breaths rubbing my hands up and down my arms. My breaths shaky, I felt like I was going into a full on anxiety attack. <em>I didn’t want to be alone..and I left him.. I should have helped him fight off the werewolf and I just listened, left.. He died by the hands of that werewolf alone,painfully. Oh god..Devon Im sorry..im so sorry.</em> <br/>I fell to the ground and pulled my legs up to my chest and let loose. It took a long time to stop crying, my head aching and cheeks stained with tears. I stayed on the floor huddled by a tree. My mind on autopilot, quiet and numb with shuddering quick breathes the only noise I hear. After what felt like an hour, I was just exhausted, tried and beaten. I pulled my legs in tighter and just wanted to sleep it off, this whole nightmare. </p><p>“Did you hear that the crying whittled off, it's dead silent now..” My head peaks up from my knees. <em>Did I just hear someone..there's no way, I was wandering for awhile.. Where did the-..</em></p><p>“It came from over there..but it just stopped..like it knew we were close..” “Shit maybe it’s a trap..come lets go we don’t need those assholes back on asses again.” I stared off into the distance, <em>no they were real..real people..</em> I slowly raised up to my feet facing them,they were too far away to make out any faces, but from here I could see they all had caps on their head. There silhouettes making one of them with a vest on a big stick resting on his shoulder, then all of them. Each holding something, some kind of weapon. Half of me wanted to run over full speed ahead happier than I could ever be but seeing the weapons made me think twice. “Hey, you see that something over there moved..”</p><p>I duck down quickly pushing myself into some nearby bushes. <em>Welp, guess my decision was made for me, they were coming whether I liked it or not. But maybe this is for the better, being with some is better than being alone out here</em>. I listened as they approached, steady footsteps and by the sound of it booted foot steps. <em>Are..are they hunters.. Then does that mean I am somehow alive then,I mean what would a group of hunters be doing in purgatory..or maybe they just got here like me-..</em></p><p>I was pulled by my foot out of the bushes harshly, my head hitting the ground hard, then a booted foot placed square on my chest pressing down, but not fully. Like giving me a warning. “Are you with ‘em?” “With who.. What?!” “Don’t play dumb with me girl..” He leans down, lowering his arm down onto his knee as he presses his foot down harder. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about <strong>i'm serious I swear</strong> I just got here-” “Well,damn that's all you had to say,miss pretty lady, sorry about my manners.” He takes his foot off my chest and and lowers his other arm down to help me up,I take the hand gratefully. “My name’s Gavin, these are my boys,Ross, Kit, bobby n Jamie.” They stand there still ridge on alert but they wave,so I wave back. He leans back, one hand on his hip as the other reaches back to Jamie. “So, what no thank you for saving your hide?”</p><p>“What..I wasn’t even in danger-..” He brings the hand forward, a knife glistens in the sunlight. “You could’ve been..you do realize that you’re never alone out here, they could have come ‘n swiped your ass up in a second.” He swings the knife while he talks, my eyes follow it back and forth. “Wait..who’s they..?” “Damn you really don’t know a damn thing..<em>alright</em> here’s your crash course so listen up. We are in purgatory, purgatory has two sides: a human and a monster side..and you luckily enough, so happened to fall on right on the invisible line.” </p><p> “Now I don’t know why but by some miracle you haven’t been seen or worse taken, but god damn do you have some good luck on your side..might just have to keep ya get that stuff to rub off on us..” It took me a minute to process what he said. Then it hit me <em>monsters</em>? <em>Like the ones that came after me.</em>. “Wait..monsters like the werewolves that came after me on earth why are they here.. And why are they after us?” <br/>“I don’t know the nit and grit of why but they do what they do, but they would love to get a lovely looking girl like you so we need to get moving, I’ll answer the rest of your questions when we get to our cabin. We’ll be safe there.” <br/>“So ya comin’ or not..?” As much as I didn’t really want to go against my suspicion, it setting deep like a pit in my stomach. I had no choice and the idea of being alone again wasn’t up for grabs. “I-Im coming..” “That's the spirit, come on, my little lucky rabbit’s foot!” He cheered as he took off in the opposite direction,and hurried off behind them. The happy and upbringing voice making a little smile pop on my face, a chuckle escaped along with it. </p><p><br/>“Well, i’ve been waiting long enough.. Did you bring her.” <em>A gust of air was heard behind him as the angel appeared before him.</em> “Yes, just as you asked..Metatron..” Sitting at a desk with multiple pieces of paper scattered all over it, a bottle of ink besides a cup of pens. He puts his hand on the desk helping him turn in his chair to face Zachariah. Crossing one leg over the other. “W-Who is that?” He facepalms then runs a hand through his salt and peppered, curly hair. “What do you mean, is this not the family member you wanted me to take as my vessel?” “No,no you were <em>suppose</em> to get the girl, <em>God</em> wants the girl..oh just wait till he sees this another screw up..you’re getting on thin ice with the big man..” “Well, he’s usually <em>never in office..</em>I should be able to fix my mistake before he knows,the daughter correct?” “Yes, he wants her up here, and out of his hair. And you need to hurry..” Metatron turns back to his writing as Zachariah takes his leave. <br/>He appears back in the living room of her house, then with a sickened sign he steps to left getting out of the puddle of blood left by the massacre. He kicks the werewolves body out of the way as he continues on looking around the house but she’s nowhere to be found. As he sets his leave he looks at the rest of the family mangled, bloody. The mom’s lifeless grey eyes staring off towards the kitchen. Then he notices something one of the bodies is facing the door, claws scraping the floor reaching out..someone got away.. He walks over the body and heads see’s drops of blood in the driveway then they stop. One of them must have gotten in a car and drove off. More blood left off into the woods behind the driveway. He followed it and watched the blotches on the ground grow bigger and bigger over time. He walks up to a corpse half of it gone, maggots and other bugs have already made it their home. And body parts were missing, most noticed her heart. Her ribcage cracked down the sternum,almost welcoming an animal to come by and take whatever was left. The head was facing to the left, her arm reaching out towards the woods. He places his foot on her cheek as he pulls it towards him. <em>Its her.</em>. “Shit..”</p><p>Metatron turns once again… “What is it this time..” “She’s not there, she was killed.. I need to talk with Azrael..” “Alright, I’ll call him here” He signs and turns back to his desk, and goes back to his writing. “Zachariah..” Zachariah turns around to the sudden voice. “Brother, I have a question to ask, Did you recently just take a human soul anywhere.” “Yes matter a fact I did..just took it to purgatory-..” <em>And with a gust of wind he was gone..</em></p><p><br/>A chair is pulled out with squeak as it’s dragged against the floor. “Now that I think about it, lucky foot, I don’t think you told us your name?” Gavin reaches over and pulls a beer out of a fridge, slaps the cap down on the table before slamming the fridge door shut. “Its y/n..” </p><p>“Hmm, alright think lucky foot’s better.. but what were those questions again?” I'm paying attention somewhat, looking around the cabin. Nothing much, a living room dining mixed in with the kitchen. The rest of the guys in the living room talking amongst each other. “Why were the monsters coming after us, and what are they doing on earth?” He takes a long swig. <br/>“They’ve been here for as long as earths been here, quite sure. When my boys and me were alive and kickin’ we were hunting em’. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves you name it, were killing it. They live to feast on us or change us, making more and more of em’. I've been doing it since I was a boy, them too. Trying to keep them from ruining normal folk lives like they did us. And i'm guessing you..” His frowns..and shifts in his chair. “Im so sorry Y/n my heart goes out to you.” “It’s-Its fine..” “So where are they coming from.” <br/>“No clue.” He opens the fridge and grabs another beer. “Talking bout this stuff really messes with ya sober, you want one?” I hesitate but take it and take a sip. My throat is kinda parched. <br/>“When you say taken, what do you mean?” “Well, when human souls pop up here it’s kinda a rare occasion..the monsters take humans souls like us to this place, “<em>Limbo</em>” where the angels are..it’s rumored they get something out of it.” <br/>“Wait there's angels down here.. why?” <br/>“Don’t know exactly know that either, I hear there <em>the big dogs</em> down here, It’s rumored that for each human soul they bring they get a one way ticket outta here.”</p><p>“Huh, so what have you guys been doing down here..”</p><p>“Just trying to survive..stay away from monsters especially the big groups of em. They patrol around where you landed a lot of em’ looking for someone alone, easy prey. Whenever they get a little too close to our side we kill em plain and simple.” <br/>“But if we’re in purgatory.. How do they die..”</p><p>“Yeah, that's the funny thing, their souls just regenerate elsewhere and there back to it but it's a hassle for em’ dying is painful and then they have to find their way back. Same for us like when we lost travis. Guess he’s still wandering around or has been taken. This is all we got suffering for all of eternity.. So that’s why I'm happy I found you, getting taken is worse than fighting..<em>promise</em>.” “And you’re gonna need to learn a few things if you're going to survive.” He gets up and walks into the living room walking past me and slapping a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“My boys will teach you everything you need to know.” There’s a bit of wind picking up outside the cabin and the sun seems to be going down I think.. At a table sits an array of weapons, some made of knives and a few guns and others of stone carved into sharp blades with carved wood for handles and other natural based items. “Oh, I was meaning to ask you..you die with anything on you?”</p><p>“No, the only weapon I had I gave to my brother.”</p><p>“That’s alright this is all stuff we had on us that’s been a lifesaver down here.” He points to the knife's first. Ross and Bobby in the background setting up targets, Ross the cute blond and brown hair boy who looked like he was fresh out of college, while Bobby looked older than Jamie. Jamie, A man that looks to be in his 30’s, African american with small curly hair is sparing with Kit. A light skinned man that looked to be in his 20’s or the same age as me, with semi long black curls that fall nicely around his face. <br/>“Where gonna teach you a little hand to hand combat and some target practice.” He first points the knife farthest to the right, a long sliver blade that thinned out at the tip. “This right here is an angel blade, used to kill angels.” He points to the next one. “A plain silver knife can kill werewolves and skinwalkers.” “Machete, you behead the vampires and gorilla wolves He then points to the guns. “These got silver bullets so you can use them if you got some distance. But not for much else.” “Alright lets see your aim..go on.” <br/>He places the gun in my hand and I look at it uneasily but grasp it and hold it up to the target. Gavin comes up and adjusts my arm and posture. “Put both hands on the pistol, you don't want it flying out your hands do you?” “Now look at where you want to fire, line up the barrel with the target and look through the sights, take the safety off.”</p><p>I turn the gun on it’s side a little confused, then Gavin comes over and clicks the safety off. He chuckles then stands back. I move my finger up to the trigger and brace myself. It happened so fast that I barely heard the noise. I ended up squeezing my eyes shut. <br/>“Atta girl, you may have missed but you sure was damn close.” I opened my eyes and a small smile grew on my face and a breath I didn’t know I was holding came out. He grabbed both of my shoulders and shook them happily. “Damn you remind me of my daughter.” <br/>He stepped back and gestured towards the target. “Alright take ya next shoot.” I held my eyes open this time as I pointed and actually heard the gun go off, a loud bang and felt the push back. “There ya go!” I-I hit it.. The bottle gone in the blink of an eye. Kit whistled and smirked while Ross stared in awe. “Alright now some combat and we’ll end the day with some knife throwing.” </p><p><em>The day went pretty quick, maybe time was different in Purgatory or as the rest of them call it “Purg”. We celebrated with a few beers and some food. And they set up a spot for me to sleep through the night. As I started to doze off, I wondered where they were getting food from..there couldn’t have been a local grocery store around here.</em>.</p><p><br/>It was dark.. He could hear creatures shifting around him as he walked. Purgatory wasn’t somewhere Zachariah liked to visit, what the angels do down here was blasphemous.Not that he thought humans deserved better but this was something else entirely. He hears as something approaches him and signs. <em>I wish I would have landed closer to-.. What do they call it limbo?” He rolls his eyes as he flys off.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, again I don’t have someone to proof read for me but I usually re-read each chapter before posting but if something is wrong once again please tell me, thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>